Practice Makes Perfect
by kimkaboom
Summary: Seto Kaiba unknowingly keeps dreaming the same dream. Or is he living the same day? Inspired by Cute is What We Aim For's 'Practice Makes Perfect'
1. 1st Try: Practice

1st try

Raindrops pattered modestly onto the wooden windowsill as Seto Kaiba stretched out his arms and roared a lazy yawn. He rubbed  
his eyes vigorously to wipe away sleep that had formed in them. Once again, he dreamed of the blond that threatened him every  
waking day: physically, mentally, and emotionally. Seto would never admit that he had developed feelings for his classmate, because  
that would be 'out of character.' Instead, he played along, pretending to despise the blond and vice versa.

"Seto! Hurry up or we're gonna be late!" The younger Kaiba brother yelled from downstairs. Hastily, Seto jumped to his feet and  
grabbed the crumpled uniform lying on his bed. After dressing, he rushed downstairs, snatching his book bag off the kitchen counter  
and headed outside with his brother, Mokuba.

The engine to his slick Audi purred and Mokuba shuffled in his seat. Seto knew he loved riding with him instead of the austere driver  
with that same bored expression.

"Do ya think we can go see a movie tonight? Like you said?" Mokuba chirped.

"Not tonight, Mokuba. I have a meeting and I can't miss it."

"Not even once?"

"Nope. Sorry squirt."

Mokuba sighed, and hung his head, murmuring, "Okay."

As Seto arrived to the institution of required learning, or school, he scoffed as he spotted the blond, socializing with his friends: spiky haired  
midget Yugi, not-so-bright Tristan, and catty and obnoxious Tea. His cobalt eyes gathered with the blonde's crimson tinted coffee eyes, and  
he stormed to class. The blond would never understand how much Seto wished that he could be next to him, talking like it came naturally.

The day muddled together like a painter's thoughts on canvas. The rain never ceased, in fact, it morphed into a full-fledged storm. Usually,  
Seto loved days like this but today, he became increasingly irritated with everything and everyone.

While striding outside, umbrella shielding him from stabbing icicles, a familiar face bumped into him.

"Watch where you're going, mutt." Seto snapped. It was the blond. He finally glanced at him, spotting blood on his face and a swollen lip.

"S-sorry." He stuttered. _This isn't like him. Why isn't he insulting me back?_

"As you should, dirty mutt." The blond's head perked up, sparking rage in him. He spat,

"What the fuck is up with the constant dog comments?"

"Look at you," Seto replied, "Your clothes are always wrinkled, your hair tied up in knots, and you always look like you just got out of a fight.  
Seriously, ever heard of personal hygiene?" Seto bit his tongue. _Why did you say that? What the hell is wrong with you?_

The blond's eyes watered, his lips quivering. No one would understand him, certainly not millionaire genius CEO Seto Kaiba.  
So, why bother trying? Giving up was so much easier.

"You're right," his whispered, voice coated with melancholy. Seto shoved him, planting him into the ground, glaring into his soul. The blond  
let out a shriek, tears fused with the piercing raindrops.

"You're worthless. Just remember that." Seto scurried away into his car, his hair and clothes dampened, and sped away.

"…And that's it. What do you think, Mr. Kaiba?" The presenter inquired. Seto perked his head slightly, concealing the fact that he  
didn't absorb anything the presenter said. His mind was flooded with thoughts of the blond, and how cruel his words were. He instantly  
regretted the venom he struck the blond with. Tomorrow, he promised, he would do something totally out of character: apologize.

"Good, no, great. Are we done here?" The executives nodded as Seto helped himself out of the office. As he stepped outside, dusk was settling  
behind the horizon as the rain diminished in strength. While driving home, he observed as the stars popped up into the velvet sky. He sighed,  
wishing that he could live a worry-free, guilt-less life.

At home, he propped his feet up against the coffee table, eating right out of a tub of cookie dough ice cream. He settled into comfort until the  
doorbell unexpectedly rang, trembling throughout the icy mansion. Seto sprung to his feet, muttering explicatives under his breath. As he answered  
the door, he discerned an officer, stern in presence.

"Mr. Kaiba," the rock stated.

"Yes, officer? Is there a problem?" Seto questioned with concern. The officer dug into is pocket, pulling a crumpled letter with a dab of red on it.

"Are you acquainted with Joseph Wheeler?"

Seto's eyes widened as he sluggishly nodded his head. _No. Please, no._

"Mr. Wheeler has been murdered." He sighed, "He was shot multiple times in the chest. We discovered that, for the longest time, his father has  
been physically and sexually abusing him, but Mr. Wheeler felt ashamed, so he never reported it to us. We took his father into custody and found  
this letter in his belongings. Looks like it's addressed to you." He handed me the letter, not even flinching. I cautiously pried it from him.

"I'm sorry for your lost." He spoke coldly, as if he's rehearsed the line a million times before. With that, he left Seto alone, with the letter.

His whole body shivered with dreaded shock. His heart nearly exploded out of his chest. With cautious fingertips, he delicately opened the letter. It read:

_It's funny- actually sad, how the ones I love the most cause the most pain._

_Seto, you have never understood why I look scruffy and dirty all the time_

_Or the scars and bruises that outline my body_

_And you never will._

_But, I guess this is a plea; if anything were to happen,_

_I wanted you to know,_

_I've seriously fallen for you._

_-Joey Wheeler_

Seto crashed into the ground, the room spinning and melting around him. Shrill ear-splitting shrieks stabbed his hearing. Nausea ensued  
and black enveloped his every being. When he gasped for intangible air, that's when…

_Practice makes perfect_

_Practice makes perfect sense_

*Note: Yeah, this is my first crack at this (not writing, but actually publishing something) I started writing when I was this dorky, loner 13  
year old and now, almost 4 years later, I'm actually publishing stuff :p

But yeah, I have a few other stories or what-not on the back burner. I'm new to this site, so I guess people like it if you review, but I  
don't care, just as long as you enjoy reading, that's fine by me :3


	2. 2nd Try: Makes

Part 2, enjoy ^O^

* * *

2nd try

He thrashed his body awake. Rain peacefully drummed against the window, causing an unusual calm to stir in the room. Seto  
couldn't exactly remember why he was sweating and why his heart was pounding out of his chest. He took in a deep breath,  
and softly exhaled.

"Seto! Get up or we're gonna be late!" Mokuba, the younger brother cried. _Shit._ He fumbled out of bed, swiftly putting on his  
wrinkled uniform. As he jogged downstairs, he grabbed his book bag off the kitchen counter and left.

The sleek Audi hummed as Mokuba shifted himself into his seat. Seto knew he loved riding with him because he never really got  
to spend time with him since he had a company to run but when he could, he cherished the moment.

"Hey, Seto? Can we see a movie tonight? Pwease?"

Seto contemplated on the thought. He did promise Mokuba that sometime soon he would take him to a movie, and he didn't want  
to break that promise. _Oh shit, I have a meeting today. Dammit._

"Uhm, I'm really sorry, but I just remembered that I have a meeting today. Maybe if it's not too long, I'll take you, okay?"

Mokuba nodded, and merely said, "Okay." He knew his brother's meetings were hours long, but he understood why. Still, he  
was allowed to be disappointed as well.

Rain continually collided onto the earth as Seto entered the mundane school building. The hallways contained chattering voices,  
full of gossip and interest. That's when his eyes and the blond's eyes caught each other for a split second, before Seto hurried away.  
The only person who caused Seto to melt and feel vulnerable was him: the blond. He couldn't deny the ever-growing feelings he had  
for him, but he knew it couldn't work out, even though he desperately begged it would.

While school ended, Seto hurried to his car to avoid the raging storm. Wind gushed everywhere and Seto sighed, relieved that he  
wasn't entangled in the mess. He spotted the blond, sitting on the ground with his head buried into his knees. Rain soaked his entire  
body. _He'll…he'll be fine. I'm running late anyways._

During the meeting, the presenter introduced a new gaming design that could further amp up the company's success. Seto approved the  
proposition hastily, and excused himself out of the meeting.

The storm finally died away as dusk came. Seto enjoyed his drive through downtown Domino until he spotted a familiar figure. It was the  
blond; soaked thoroughly with blue tinted lips. _I have to do something. At least give him a ride home. _He stopped the car and rolled down the window,

"Hey, uhm…do you need a ride?" The blond was just as shocked as Seto was, but shook his head,

"No, no. You don't have to do that for me. Besides, you know we despise each other and I'll get your car wet."

"Yeah, but I think I can make an exception. I won't take no for an answer." Seto assured him. Eventually, the blond gave in, and hopped into  
the passenger seat.

"Where do you live?" Seto questioned.

"Just a couple blocks from here. I'll tell you where to turn." The blond quivered, shaking violently. Seto turned on the heater to soothe the blond.

"Thank you. I really appreciate this." The blond stated gratefully.

"Mhm, no problem." Seto pretended that the whole scenario didn't phase when in fact, he was dangerously nervous. After about ten minutes driving,  
they finally reached the blond's apartment. Weeds outlined the sidewalk and multiple windows were shattered. Seto could discern silhouettes of  
troubled people, bellowing at each other. The building was definitely aged, like it was about to crumble in any minute.

In unison, they stepped out of the car and stopped at the front of the apartment.

"I could say thank you a million times, but that wouldn't cover how grateful I am." The blond stated.

"It's really no big deal." Seto modestly replied. Without warning, the blond quickly placed a quivering, chapped kiss onto Seto's cheek. The blond,  
flustered, ran inside as blush spread throughout Seto's face, as well as a slight grin.

Right when he arrived home, Seto contentedly stepped into pajamas and lulled into shallow sleep. Silence captivated him until the door bell rang  
loudly. Awkwardly, Seto trekked downstairs to see who it was. He glanced at a nearby clock: 2:38.

He opened the door to a police officer, harboring a mournful expression.

"Mr. Kaiba?"

"Yes, officer? Is there something wrong?"

"Do you know a Joseph Wheeler?" Seto gulped; his throat instantly became arid.

"Y-yes. Why?"

The officer sighed, "Mr. Wheeler has been found dead in his apartment."

Air became toxic and vision blurred. Surroundings spun into a indiscernible blob. A pang struck Seto's stomach as the officer droned,

"Witnesses said that you were last-"

And then, black swept everything away, and…

_Practice makes perfect_

_Practice makes perfect sense_


	3. 3rd Try: Perfect

3rd try

Seto lunged himself off his bed, thudding into the carpeted ground. He groaned slightly, rubbing his head to ease the pain. He instantly became distracted when he listened to dancing raindrops beating against his window. He inhaled, and glimpsed at his clock which read 7:40. Lazily, he propped himself up and began changing into his uniform.

After a few minutes of getting ready, he leisurely stepped downstairs. As he reached the bottom of the staircase, he called jokingly,

"Mokuba! Hurry up or I'm leaving without you!" With that, a young kid scampered from upstairs, almost running out of breath. Both grabbed their bags and headed out the door.

The Audi droned quietly as Seto pulled out of the driveway. Mokuba kept fidgeting in his seat. He always contained so much energy and could hardly sit still, mainly because he hated riding with the driver and much rather have Seto drive.

"Seto?" Mokuba squeaked, gazing outside at the rhythmic rain.

"Mhm?"

"I know you're probably busy, but…I was wondering. Could we see a movie tonight?"

Seto contemplated on the thought. Yes, he did have a meeting today but the weather was ideal and he really didn't feel like dealing with corporate big wigs. The meeting could wait.

"Does Iron Man 2 sound good?" Seto questioned. Mokuba's eyes lit, filled with glee, and he enthusiastically nodded his head.

As Seto arrived at school, everyone scurried inside to avoid sheets of rain. Seto journeyed through the rain, inhaling as much of the smell as he could. When he entered the student-filled hallway, his eyes became entangled with another's: Joey. Cobalt and crimson clashed, and Seto darted to his first class. It increasingly became impossible for him not to think of Joey. His hair, his attitude. They often quarreled, but it was mostly on Seto's part. He couldn't bring himself to randomly go up to the guy he's crazy about and blurt out, "Hey, I know we hate each other but I'm in love with you."

No. The idea was stupid, and impossible. He just had to face facts and move on, if that were possible.

By the end of the day, the humble rain transformed into a full-fledged storm, complete with howling winds. He raced to his car and sped off, hoping desperately not to reach traffic.

While sluggishly driving downtown, he eyes caught glimpse of a peculiar apartment: battered and bruised. Outside, he spotted Joey: bent over on the ground and soaked to the bone. He discerned his face, which was tinted with blood. Seto slammed on the brakes as a man, with broad shoulders and thinning hair, came from inside the apartment, gaining in on Joey. He read the anger on the man's lips,

"Fag! Run out on me one more time, I swear!" With that, Seto rushed out of his car and approached the man.

"Back away from him. Now." He spat, rage filling throughout his body. His clenched his fights until his knuckles were pure white. The man bellowed,

"Or what, queer? Do I need to kill you, too?" Seto instantly knew that this man was Joey's father. They shared the same shade of blond and same eyes. The anger in the man's voice was just enough to inform Seto that he was serious, and he needed to do something, now.

Without thought, Seto's fist collided with the man's face, causing him to gripe in pain. Before the man could react, Seto plunged the edge of his hand into the man's throat. The man crashed into the ground, and Seto dashed towards Joey. He could tell that there was no painless way for him to get up. So, he crouched to the ground and lifted up Joey. His hoarse voice tried to speak,

"Kai-"

"Shh." Seto hushed. He hastily opened the back door and carefully placed Joey in the back seat. As they sped off, Seto dialed his phone.

"Dr. Carlise? It's me, Seto Kaiba. Could you perhaps make a house visit? It's rather urgent." With that, the phone clicked, and Seto raced to get the puppy home.

Pacing for a good hour, Seto stopped immediately as Dr. Carlise exited the guest room.

He rushed towards her, "How is he? He's going to be okay, right?"

The doctor sighed, "His wrist is sprained and there's a broken rib, so I wrapped him with a rib belt. I advise that you keep a watchful eye on him."

"Of course." Seto urged.

The doctor nodded, and made her way out of the mansion. Mokuba jogged towards Seto, questioning,

"Is Joey gonna be okay?"

"He will be; he just needs some rest." Mokuba let out an, "Okay," and headed the opposite direction. Seto eyed the door, desiring to just go in there and at least be in the same room as him. Cautiously, he turned the door knob and stepped quietly into the room. Joey was sleeping peacefully, without a sign of worrying on his face. Seto sat on a nearby chair, just making sure that Joey would be okay.

Seto shifted in his seat as he felt slight tapping and shaking against his shoulder,

"Kaiba? Come on, wake up," Joey whispered. Seto blinked his eyes open to see Joey, out of bed.

"You need to go back to bed. I'll be fine."

"Nope, I insist. You should sleep in a real bed." Joey argued.

"Not before you do." Seto retaliated. Joey sighed, and sat at the edge of the bed. Seto got to his feet and sat next to Joey, asking,

"So, how are you feeling?"

"Could be better, but I can't complain." Joey shrugged, causing him to slightly grimace in pain.

"Kaiba…" he trailed, "Why, why did you do what you did?"

"You were hurt. Yeah, we may not like each other, but that doesn't mean I'm heartless and I'm going to let someone continually beat you to death. I'm not that much of an ass." Seto bit back his tongue. _You do like him! Hell, I think you love him!_

Joey wrapped his arms around Seto, whispering to him, "Thank you." Seto returned the hug, both enveloped in warmth. As the broke the bond, iciness coated them once more.

Joey questioned, "So, does this mean you don't hate me? Even if I am a 'mutt'?"

"I don't." Seto blurted. Joey whipped his head towards him, eyes sparked with interest.

Seto sighed, "I don't hate you Joey. I never had."

Confusion overwhelmed Joey, "Then, what was with the fights and the constant dog-calling?"

Both shared a moment of silence. The air in the room became thicker as Seto gazed at his fingers, his body trembling as it became harder to breathe. This was crazy, but he was actually going to go through with it. He was finally going to tell him, if he didn't die of nervousness first.

_So sweet I can hardly speak_

_Due to such trauma in my teeth_

"Just a cover up." He muttered.

"What were you covering up, then?" Joey asked, honestly concerned.

Seto delicately placed his hand over Joey's wounded one. He gazed into those crimson eyes, gulping. _No turning back now. Just do it._

"The fact that…" his words hung unmoving, as he gripped Joey's hand just a bit tighter.

_Practice makes perfect_

_Practice makes perfect sense_

"… I love you, Joey."

Seto's chest became heavy, his heart beating faster and faster. _Why isn't he saying anything?_ The silence almost drove Seto to the point of insanity. Without warning, Joey titled his head, and shut his eyes. Seto sealed his, and a chaste pair of lips melted with his. They both inhaled sharply and Seto's heart began to swell enormously. Their kiss was broken by Joey's words gasping words,

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for that."

_Practice makes perfect sense to me_


End file.
